


2:27 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as Martha Kent's spirit faded into view.
Kudos: 1





	2:27 PM

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as Martha Kent's spirit faded into view and wrapped her arms around him.

THE END


End file.
